Under the storm
Under the storm is the 26th episode of The Crazy Maniacs Series . It's another episode where it has an updated intro . It's the 2nd episode to have more than 1 part . About Part one Toy Bonnie is upset and mad that he's trapped in the safe room and while he's mad , Springtrap complains that Toy Bonnie is in the same room as her and she can't be shown moving and that she needs to contact Bark . After that , Toy Bonnie knocks over some paint cans and paint is all over his foot and the floor . Freddy tells Toy Bonnie that there's a storm coming and he get's frustrated . He then looks at the crates next to Spring Bonnie and decides to use them to his advantage . Lizarcko freaks out since there's a massive storm coming . Toy Freddy tells him to calm down since they had storms before but Golden Freddy tells them it's not any ordinary storm but a cyclone . Golden Freddy then explains that it's will hit the pizzeria but Golden Freddy says that they have no reason to fear the cyclone since they have a day to deal with it . Meanwhile in the distance , Bark eavesdrops and can't decide if he's fine with the storm . Meanwhile in the office , Freddy and Chica grow tired of sitting there all day and Chica remembers something and tells Freddy to stay where he is for the time being . After Chica left , Freddy heard something/someone and discovers that a small child like animatronic was hiding under the table all this time . She reveals that her name is Jay-Jay . Part two Toy Bonnie is gathering some crates and placing them near Springtrap . Springtrap , meanwhile , is waiting for the storm to appear and Spring Bonnie appears and tells Springtrap that his plan will backfire and explains that Toy Bonnie will find the piece of paper . Eventually he does and knows what's going on. After Freddy and Jay-Jay break the fourth wall , Chica comes in and now has new hands replaced with wires thanks to Santa . Freddy changes the subject and wants to introduce Jay-Jay to Chica . Freddy and Jay-Jay go to the dining area and Toy Freddy asks Freddy why he isn't guarding the door to the office and Freddy explains that Chica is already guarding it and that he wants to introduce Jay-Jay to everyone . Marionette is very fond of Jay-Jay since he recalls giving Jay-Jay life . Marionette tells Toy Freddy to introduce Jay-Jay to everyone but Lukas interrupts and reminds everyone that a cyclone is approaching the pizzeria . But before that , Marionette wants to have a chat with Golden Freddy. Marionette shows Golden Freddy some holes that was , unknowingly , left by Springtrap and Golden Freddy isn't sure why he's showing him this . Marionette thinks it's something to do with the lockdown of the pizzeria. Golden Freddy agrees with him and they both think the answer as who has destroyed Mangle was Bark . They decide to for whatever reason keep this conversation a secret . Characters * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica (Does not speak) * Mangle (Does not speak/Mentioned) * Endoplush * Marionette * Freddy Fazbear * Chica * Foxy (Does not speak) * Lukas * Lizarcko * Golden Freddy * Brenden (Does not speak) * Spring Bonnie * Springtrap * Bark * Santa (Mentioned) Characters introduced * Jay-Jay Trivia * The description has all the sources for the sound in the video * This episode has a new intro . ** Unlike the intro before that one , Bark and Springtrap are actually added * Balloon Boy has a new look * This is the first canon episode to feature a warning . ** The non canon episode was April fools! * Toy Freddy is shown drinking meaning that animatronics can drink and possibly eat * The storm that is talked about in a real storm in real life called "Great Storm of 1987" Goofs * When Golden Freddy mentions good news to Toy Freddy and Lizarcko , in the very next scene is Golden Freddy giving bad news. * The title screen shows lightning and thunder appearing at the same time . This is unrealistic since light travels faster than sound does . Category:Episodes Category:Season 1